


Clichés

by marchellantoniette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i can't stop thinking about them, i want them to have a cute little moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchellantoniette/pseuds/marchellantoniette
Summary: I just wanted more Thor x Valkyrie stuff, especially of them being cute!





	Clichés

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write in general, but especially for Marvel related stuff so there's that. And I wanted to have the dialogue be like that in the movie, so funny and sorta have them going back and forth. Also, in this fic they don't wind up going to Midgard at all and are rooming space.
> 
> And this is super short, so I might delete it. But if you like it please let me know and tell me: @honeysucklehobi

“Who the hell, are the ‘Avengers’ and why are leaving to go help them fight some floating purple space ghost?” Brunnhilde had asked; arms crossed as she paced back in forth in Thor’s chamber.

“They’re my friends. It's a team put together by man, who also has an eyepatch, to basically fight anyone who poses a threat to Midgard. It's actually a bit more complex, but I don't really have to explain it all, but that's the gist of it.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And, they need me to help them defeat him. Earth maybe his target now, buts what’s to stop him from attacking the rest of the nine realms and our home?”

“We don’t have a home, that’s my whole point! We’re still floating around in this ship, and the people are starting to get stir crazy. I sure know I am. We need someone to lead them, who’s going to do that Loki?” She through her hands up, and sighed.

“No, of course not!”

“Oh, good.”

“He’s coming with me.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Who exactly do we have left? I suppose Heimdall, could do it.”

“Nope. You”

Brunnhilde’s eyes widen, and Thor stood there with a huge grin across his face as he pointed his finger at her.

“Me? How can you possibly expect me to do it! They probably don’t even trust me.”

“Why wouldn’t they trust you?”

“I’ve been gone for, oh I don’t know a few millennia. Those who do even remember the Valkyries, thought we all died. Or assumed we all vanished, when Odin decided to rewrite history.”

“But you’re here now, and that’s all that matter. You helped defeat Hela and her demon hound, and looked amazing while doing so. And I mean that, I only have one working eye but from what I saw you were amazing. So graceful and ruthless, I-“

“Enough!”

“You have the potential to be a great leader again, a second shot and I trust you. You have the people’s best interest at heart, and that’s what matters most. Plus like you said, he’s just some purple guy floating around. I’ll hit him with a few thunder bolts and be back in a flash.”

“Your disgustingly optimistic, you highness.”

“Thank you.”

“Fine, go save your friends and Midgard-“

“Again.”  
“What?”

“Again. This’ll be like my third time, saving them. I’m really important in that aspect.”

“Fine! Go save Midgard and your friends again for the third time, and just make sure you come back in one piece. And with one working eye.”

“You’d love me completely eyeless!”

“I would not!”

“Ah hah, so you admit you love me.” He said, as he began to smirk.

“What! How the hell did you get that, from what I said?”

“I said, ‘you’d still love me if I was eyeless’ and you said ‘no I wouldn’t’, therefore implying if I did lose my eye you would stop loving me. I.E. you currently love me, because I haven’t lost it yet!”

“You are utterly unbelievable.”

“I can believe how clichéd you are.”

“How exactly am I clichéd?”

“Confessing your unrelenting love for me, before I fly off to battle. I must admit-“

“You must admit what?” She asked as she closed the distance between them; they now chest to chest.

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought. And I’d be ‘clichéd’, if I gave you kiss on the lips, and then sent you off to face a grueling battle. And I can guarantee you, that won’t be happening. But I’ll settle for this.”

She leaned forward and gently placed a kiss, on his leather eyepatch and quickly pulled away.

“Oh and your highness…don’t die.”


End file.
